<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Snake, but the Good Kind by sunflowerkgk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967274">A Snake, but the Good Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk'>sunflowerkgk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, snake mutant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snake mutant put away because a woman hates mutants.  A second chance at the school, but no one wants to give that second chance, except a blue mutant with a wide smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Wagner &amp; Original Female Character(s), Kurt Wagner &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some mutants are born with extraordinary abilities, some with beautiful abilities, and some with dangerous abilities.  I was born with all three, unfortunately.  It manifested when I was twelve, earlier than anyone would have thought.  My parents screamed in horror before they decided to completely ignore me.  I was a snake mutant.  My eyes were like a snake, I had scales like a snake, and teeth like one.  My teeth had venom in them, which I learned quickly after I got into a fight at school.  I was acting out because of my parents, and I bit a kid who called me freak.  He fell into a coma because my venom is that of a blue viper.  They were able to make an antitoxin and administered it.  </p><p>	However, the child's parents said I was a dangerous mutant, and pushed charges against me.  People with money can do whatever they want.  They sent me to a standard prison, not a juvenile one, making me the youngest in the facility.  I learned very quickly how the dog eats dog world worked, and aligned myself with a strong and powerful group, keeping to them as I lived at the prison.  That was four years ago.</p><p>	It started out as a normal Monday, eating breakfast, when I was called into a room to talk to someone.  I gave them a bored look as they put the shackles on my feet and wrists, before they took me to the room.  I could hear arguing on the other side, and I listened closely.</p><p>	“She’s a criminal Professor, she isn’t safe.”</p><p>	“It was an accident.  She is perfectly safe.”</p><p>	They continued to argue even after I had entered the room, and I had to raise my eyebrow. The eyebrow that was scared like the section of my eye.  I coughed hard and the arguing stopped.  A man in a wheelchair smiled at me before I sat down across from him.</p><p>	“Are those shackles necessary?” He asked.  </p><p>	“Yes sir.”  The officer said, standing close behind me with his taser rod right against my back.</p><p>	“While you're back there Neil, mind scratching my back?”</p><p>	I felt the rod hit me in the shoulder before returning to my back.</p><p>	“There's no need for that! Please!  My names is Charles Xavior.  I run-”</p><p>	“Yeah I know about you. About your school.  I may be in prison but we still get magazines.”</p><p>	“Uh yes, well.. We want to offer you a place in my school.”</p><p>	“Really? Even though I’m a dangerous criminal.”</p><p>	“What happened was an accident.  I’ve seen the report.  I want to offer you a better life.”</p><p>	“What?  You think I would ever really fit in with your children?”</p><p>	“I think with time, you would fit in perfectly.  Of course, no stealing.  No fighting and no rule breaking.”</p><p>	“Sounds like a minimum security prison.  Sure, I’m in.”</p><p>	The guy next to him groaned at my statement and I couldn’t help but smirk.</p><p>---------------</p><p>	I stepped out of the cab, my duffel bag in my hand along with the backpack I had gone to jail in and looked at the old house.  It was as fancy of a house that I had ever seen.  I was actually shocked by it before I noticed a couple of kids staring at me.  </p><p>	I tried my best to smile but they ran off scared.  I sighed and walked inside.  Inside I was greeted by the welcome party.  A woman named Jean and a blue man named Kurt.  </p><p>	“Welcome, let me help you to your room.”</p><p>	I pulled my duffel bag away from her on instinct and I felt a gentle prod into my mind before I sneered at her.</p><p>	“Stay out of my mind Jean.  You won't find anything in there that you need to know.”</p><p>	She stepped back from me, shocked and surprised that I was able to know about her.  She nodded before leading me up to my room.</p><p>	“If you need anything, just ask anyone.”</p><p>	“Not sure if you noticed, but I’m not the nice and cuddly type.”</p><p>	“No, no you're not.  You're rude and abrasive, but I would suspect that of any person who was in prison for four years on an accidental time.”</p><p>	I dropped my bags before getting close to her.  I was maybe an inch taller than her, my blue hair as long as her but with triangles cut into the side to mimic my scales. We kept eye contact as we stared at each other.</p><p>	“I told you to stay out of my head.  But also stay out of my file.”</p><p>	“Hank had me run a background check before you arrived. To see if you were-”</p><p>	“What? A threat? See if I could harm you or the other students?  You have that much distrust in me?  I guess if that’s how I am perceived, then that’s how I should perceive you a lot.”</p><p>	“That wasn’t our intention!”</p><p>	“No, but that's the result that you got.  Now, if you don’t mind, get out of my room. I haven’t had a room to myself in four years.  And no where near this comfy of a bed to lay on.”</p><p>	Jean backed up slowly before leaving the room, closing the door, and running to tell Xavier.</p><p>	I smirked before laying on my bed loving how soft it was.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>	“I told you she's not a threat! How could you do that?  She doesn’t trust us now!”</p><p>	“I was trying to be safe.  Keep everyone safe.”</p><p>	“And you made a bigger problem than there would have been!  Now I have to fix this.  Jean, you said she knew when you went into her mind?”</p><p>	“Yes, I’m not sure how though.”</p><p>	“She’s a snake mutant.  It’s possible she has the same kind of senses as a snake.  The ability to know things, like the reptile.  Jean, I can’t believe-”</p><p>	“I was worried!  When Hank showed me her file, I had to do something!”</p><p>	“You never should have never been able to see her file.  You're a student.”</p><p>	“I’m an X-Men!”</p><p>	“So you see her as a threat, and now she has become one.  Well done, both of you.”</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>	I woke up the next morning, torn blue jeans, a white beater, my black bra standing out underneath, and a flannel instead of an orange jumpsuit, and grabbed my bag filled with books I apparently would need for classes and headed out.  </p><p>	I followed others toward the breakfast line and looked at all the varieties.  I was in a state of shock at how many there were.  I grabbed some fruit before looking for a table to sit at.  However, every person I looked at hid their eyes. Deciding a fight on the first day wasn’t a good idea, I took my fruit to an empty classroom, sitting down and decided to look at my books.</p><p>	I couldn’t deny they were interesting, books I wasn’t allowed to have in prison.  I opened the one called Catcher In The Rye. I always wanted to read in prison, but the guards were scared that it would give me ideas, so it was forbidden.</p><p>	“catcher in the rye. It’s a good book.” I looked up from my page to see Jean standing there, with a guy I assume was her boyfriend. </p><p>	“kinda fitting isn’t it jean?” I said, tossing my legs up on the table.</p><p>	“The main characters are kinda hypocritical. You say I’m dangerous yet I think you could be the danger to the school.”</p><p>	“hey!” The boy next to her said, taking a step forward. I smirked at him, not taking him seriously. “Watch what you say to her.”</p><p>	“or what?” I said, putting the book down, “you’ll zap me to death? Jean deserves this, and she knows it.”</p><p>	Jean nods in agreement, putting a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “She’s right Scott. I stuck my nose into something that wasn’t my business.”</p><p>	“I knew you were smart Jean. Now, what do you want? I haven’t been able to read sense I was incarcerated, and I want to read as much before my classes start.”</p><p>	“you weren’t allowed to read?” Jean asked, surprised by this.</p><p>	“too dangerous,'' they said. Could give me ideas.” I said, using my fingers to make quotation marks. It was then that I heard something similar to a bell ring and I sighed. I shoved my books into my bag and started to leave the room.</p><p>	“I’m surprised you're going to class, a criminal like you.” Scott said, trying to get an edge on me. I heard Jean slap him in the stomachs and I turned to look at the two of them.</p><p>	“Before I turned into this monster, and was incarcerated, I was an honor student, never missed a day of class or an assignment.”</p><p>	with that I left the room, looking down the hall to see the professor waiting for me.</p><p>—————————-</p><p>	I walked alongside the Professor, ignoring the looks I was getting. </p><p>	“you don’t need to take me to my class.” I said. </p><p>	“I know that you had perfect attendance before all of this. Honor student, would have been valedictorian if life didn’t have a different plan.”</p><p>	“then why?”</p><p>	“I assumed you didn’t know where each class was.”</p><p>	I couldn’t help but smile at that. He was leading me to my class, knowing I didn’t know my way around. Not because he wanted to keep an eye on me.</p><p>	“I do need to address your wardrobe though, I’m sure that this is a… what the kids call a “lewk”-“ I couldn’t help but laugh loudly as he tried to use the younger lingo, “but the bra showing is not going to fly.”</p><p>	“sorry, I don’t have anything else. My parents burned everything that had to do with me when I was sent away. And the prison only gave me black bras, white tank tops and orange jumpsuits. I bought the jeans and flannel at the commissary with my own money.”</p><p>	he stopped and I stopped a couple steps in front of him, giving him a questioning look. His face looked heart broken. </p><p>	“you truly have nothing that is yours other than that and your bag?”</p><p>	“everything else was stolen in prison or burned by my parents. So yes. This is all I have. Don’t get weepy over it, others have nothing at all.”</p><p>	he cleared his throat so as to not get weepy over it. He started moving again and I followed him, stopping when we got to the classroom. </p><p>	“your professor is Logan. Something tells me you’ll either be good friends, or hate each other completely.  After classes today, I’ll have someone take you to get clothes.”</p><p>	“don’t bother the professor, I have no money for them. Can’t have you spending money on the dangerous prisoner, might give others a bad impression.”  I said before going into the classroom, sitting at the back. </p><p>	he knew what I was talking about, and he frowned at the mention of it.  He would have to make this right, but he wasn’t sure how. He looked over at Kurt and motioned to him. Kurt got up and walked over.</p><p>	“what is it professor?”</p><p>	“can you show the new girl around today? I’m sure she will get lost otherwise.”</p><p>	“of course professor. Not a problem.”</p><p>	 I looked over at the two of them talking, using a small portion of my attention to shove Jean out of my head again. She’ll learn soon. </p><p>—————</p><p>	As I packed up for my next class Kurt appeared next to me, smiling awkwardly.</p><p>	“Hello, I was asked to show you to your next class. If that’s okay.”</p><p>	I smiled back, just as awkwardly, the action foreign to me.  “Uh sure, I don’t really know my way around.”</p><p>	“I understand, I was the same when I first came here.”</p><p>	I wandered down the halls with him, noticing how the younger students seemed scared of me.</p><p>	“Don’t vorry, they vill get used to you eventually.  They did with me.”</p><p>	“You don’t have the past that I do.”</p><p>	“No, but I have my own past and I’m sure that you can overcome it like I did.”</p><p>	I was surprised by that but I appreciated it.  We stopped at my class, and he smiled at me again.</p><p>	“You have a cute smile.”  I said, making his blue skin purple with a blush.  </p><p>	“Um… Thank you.  I really appreciate it.”</p><p>	“No problem.”  I said, before heading into my class.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>	After my classes I went to the dining hall to eat dinner, I grabbed a plate of food before starting to leave.</p><p>	“Y/n!”</p><p>	I turned at my name and looked over at Kurt, who was waving happily at me.  I walked over to him, sitting next to him and across from Jean and Scott.</p><p>	“Uh hey.”  I said, picking up my fork to start to eat.</p><p>	“Kurt, why is she sitting with us?”  Scott asked.</p><p>	I set my fork down and sighed.  </p><p>	“Just give her a chance Scott.”  Jean's voice came, surprising me.  “I was wrong to just assume and judge, doing that makes us no better than those who judge us.”</p><p>	“Got the catcher in the rye reference I see.”  I said.  “Can I eat now?”</p><p>	I started to eat, loving the food.  </p><p>	“When was the last time you had a meal?”  Kurt asked, surprised by my reaction to the food.</p><p>	“Honestly?” I said, look at him.  He nodded his head quickly, making me smile.  “About four or so years.”</p><p>	“Didn’t they feed you in prison?”  Scott asked, a little shocked.</p><p>	“I don’t expect you to know this, cause I didn’t know this, but when you enter prison, you enter a dog eat dog world.”</p><p>	“Were you in juvie though?”  Jean asked, putting a fork full of food into her mouth.</p><p>	“Nope.  I went straight to an adult prison.  One for the hardest criminals, multi time murders, contract killers, and political criminals.”</p><p>	Jean's fork fell in surprise, her face showing it as well.</p><p>	“Yep.”</p><p>	“How did you end up there?  You didn’t kill anyone.”  Scott said.</p><p>	I looked at Jean, knowing she had told him my history.  “No, I didn’t kill anyone.  But the mother of that boy had political power, and a mean streak.  She hates mutants, and pursued the case with more money than anyone I know.  So she made sure I ended up in a prison that she saw fit.”</p><p>	“But.. the food.”  Kurt said, his tail flicking in curiosity.</p><p>	“It was a dog eat dog world.  I learned in my first month, after multiple trips to the prison doctor that I had to align myself with a group.  I chose a group, and the pay for my safety was my food.  So I haven’t had a full meal sense then.”</p><p>	The silence was deafening after my story and I dug into my meal, finishing it as quick as possible.</p><p>	“You said the… prison doctor?”  I nodded, not looking at who was speaking.  “What… what happened?”</p><p>	I looked at the group before lifting up my shirt, showing the scars.</p><p>	“Prison shanking isn’t a joke.”  I said.  Kurt pushed his food towards me, and I happily accepted it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks pass, and I find myself getting closer to Kurt.  We looked different and we bonded over that.  After the conversation at the dinner table even Scott had been nicer to me.  I made an agreement with the Professor to work to earn money so I could buy new clothes, and I finally had enough to go buy some clothes.</p><p>	Hank drove us to the mall, smiling wide.  He had warmed up to me as the weeks went by.  I was in the car with Kurt, smiling with him.  I was excited to have my life come back together, but I wasn’t ever that lucky.</p><p>	I was picking out tank tops with Kurt, choosing blue because it was his skin tone, when it all came crashing down.</p><p>	“What are you doing out?!”</p><p>	Kurt and I looked over at the voice, and I recognized her right away.</p><p>	“Do you know that woman?”</p><p>	“She's the one who sent me away.”  I answered.  I held the tank top in my hands as Kurt stepped in front of me.  As if to protect me from the woman that was sweeping through the store like a hurricane.</p><p>	“You should be in jail!”</p><p>	“Please back away mam.”  Kurt tried holding up his hand.</p><p>	“You're a freak just like her! You should be in jail as well!”</p><p>	“Leave him out of this.”</p><p>	I said, pushing kurt behind me.  He held the clothes I was interested in buying, giving me a soft gaze.</p><p>	“How are you out?!”</p><p>	“I was given a chance to learn around those who are like me.  I took the chance.”</p><p>	I felt her hand connect to my face hard, hard enough for me to fall to the ground.  I heard Kurt yell my name, but my head was ringing from the force of the concrete that hit my head.  I tried to get up but I felt something connect with my stomach, and I curled in to protect myself.  I felt the force hit me again and again, before I felt warmth around me and suddenly we weren’t in the store, we were at the school.</p><p>	I opened my eyes and looked at Kurt who was holding me close.  The professor rushed over and instructed him to take me to my room.  I blacked out after that.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>	I woke up later on in my bed, hearing a swish of a tail and I looked over at Kurt.  He was sitting in a chair, well sitting isn’t the right word.  He was hunched on his legs in the chair, his face scrunched in concern.</p><p>	“Keep that face long enough and it’’ll stick.”</p><p>	He looked at me and was at my side in seconds, helping me sit up.  I groaned as I sat back against my pillows, giving him a gentle smile.</p><p>	“What happened after I blacked out?’</p><p>	“The professor tried to reason with the woman, but she was too late to calm down.  So the professor froze time so we could leave.”</p><p>	“Shit.  I’m sorry you guys had to deal with that.”</p><p>	“The fact that you have to deal with it is bad enough, now she wants to attack the school and try to close us.”</p><p>	I let my head fall back at that news, frustrated at it.  The feeling that it was all my fault was starting to well up inside me.  </p><p>	“It is not your fault.”  The professor said as he rolled into my room.  He gave me a gentle smile.  “Lucky for us we have an FBI agent who takes care of our affairs, and she has more pull than that woman does.”</p><p>	“Lucky for us then.  But i can see that something else is wrong.”</p><p>	“Are you sure you can’t read minds?”  He asked coyly and I smiled back.</p><p>	“No, just good at reading people.”</p><p>	“It turns out that her son is a mutant.” The professor started, his voice laced with concern, “However, no one has heard from him the sense he presented.”</p><p>	“Unlucky for him.”</p><p>	“I was wondering, maybe you have a connection with your venom.”</p><p>	“It's not like that.  I can’t connect with them.”</p><p>	“No, no.  But, I can connect with anyone, and I can’t find him.”</p><p>	“What are you asking professor?”</p><p>	“Come with me.”</p><p>	You slowly got up before walking with him down to the sub level and into a round room.</p><p>	“What the…”</p><p>	“It’s called cerebro.  I can connect with anyone on the planet.”</p><p>	I heard the door shut as he put the helmet thingy on and suddenly, I was in the stratosphere.  Or what I would call it.</p><p>	“This is… scary.  How can you…”</p><p>	“Jean, me and you actually, are all level five mutants.  We have heightened abilities.”</p><p>	“The world of mutants is…”</p><p>	“Yes, something that you shall learn while here.  Now, I can see all the mutants, but I can’t find him.”</p><p>	“That’s because, you can't sense him.”</p><p>	He turned and smirked at me.  “Thought venom didn’t do that?”</p><p>	“Venom doesn’t.  The sexual relationship i had with him doesn't  Sticks with the snake senses.”</p><p>	“Oh…”  He was blushing as he turned back around.  “Any luck.”</p><p>	“There.”  I pointed to a small continent.</p><p>	The Professor zoomed in on the continent.  Then a small figure, curled in itself appeared.</p><p>	“I don't like how we found him, but we found him.  Will you come with us to help with the rescue?”</p><p>	“Against my better judgement.  But yes, I will go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sitting in the jet plane, looking at everyone in their outfit.</p><p>	“You always… wear those?”</p><p>	“Were X-Men.”  Kurt said, smiling wide at me. </p><p>	I  felt the ground connect with the plane and held tightly to the restrained.  </p><p>	“I hate flying.”  I stated, before getting off the plane.  I looked around the deep forest.</p><p>	“Jean, are you getting anything? Any reading?”</p><p>	“No.  it's strange.  How can he be hidden from me and the professor?”</p><p>	“He’s this way.”  I said, pointing towards a direction.  </p><p>	We walked around the area till I stopped suddenly.</p><p>	“What?”  Scott asked.  </p><p>	I looked down, scraping some dirt away to show a manhole.</p><p>	“He’s underground.”  I started before pulling the manhole cover off and jumped down.</p><p>	“Hey,”  Jean said, coming down after me.  “You need to be careful okay?”</p><p>	I nodded at her before leading her through the tunnels as the others waited outside.</p><p>	“I uh… I’m sorry.  I’m sorry for assuming who you are, and spreading misinformation.”</p><p>	“Jean,”  You turned to her.  “I appreciate the apology… but uh not the right time.”</p><p>	You both smiled at each other before continuing down the tunnels and stopping at a solid iron door.</p><p>	“Well… fuck.”  I said, pushing against the door.  “It’s not going to budge. Can Scott open it?”</p><p>	“He’s miles back, we need to figure it out.  We can do it.”</p><p>	I leaned against the door, listening.  I could hear sobbing on the other side.  I looked at Jean, and we both nodded.  I heard the rattling of the door and I pushed hard.  I felt the door and I put it all into it.  I was able to move the door just enough to get in.</p><p>	“Graham?”</p><p>	I asked, looking into the dark room.</p><p>	“Area?”</p><p>	“Yeah, hang on.  I’m coming.”</p><p>	I heard Jean grunt at the weight of holding the door open.  I had to work fast.  I hurried over to him, fighting with the restraints till I got him free.  I held him up as we strangled to the door, getting out in the nick of the time.</p><p>	“Shit Graham, I thought you weighed more.”</p><p>	“One meal a week does that.”</p><p>	I looked over to see something metal strapped to his head.  I ripped it off as we continued to walk.  </p><p>	“Do you know where you're going?”</p><p>	“Come on graham, give me some credit.  I found you.”</p><p>	“Yeah, how did you do that?”</p><p>	“We had sex.  I was still developing my mutation, it kinda stuck with me.”</p><p>	He groaned just as we got to the manhole cover.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>	I sat down next to Graham in his hospital bed back at the institution.</p><p>	“So, how long were you there?”</p><p>	“I dunno… months, years.  I can't remember.”</p><p>	“Well let's figure things out.  When did you start to develop?”</p><p>	“A few months after the incident.”</p><p>	“So… when did you mom find out?”</p><p>	“About a year?”</p><p>	“So you were down there, alone, for three years.”</p><p>	“I hate this.  You saved me, for all I know you turned me.”</p><p>	“What are your mutant abilities?”</p><p>	“I can turn invisible.”</p><p>	“Then it wasn’t me.  So don’t fucking blame me.  I was sent to prison because of your family.”</p><p>	I stopped up and I felt him reach out and grab my hand.</p><p>	“I’m sorry.  I’m sorry… look, i know you helped as much as you could.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I found your ass.  I saved your ass.  Yet you're still an entitled bitch.”</p><p>	I left him in the bed, ignoring his calls and went back to my room.  I layed on my bed, regretting helping the fuck.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	I sat down at breakfast, Kurt right next to me when Graham came in, grabbed some food and came over, sitting across from you.  </p><p>	I stopped eating and looked at him.  “What are you doing?”</p><p>	“Eating.  What does it look like?”</p><p>	“She means, vhy are you sitting at our table?”</p><p>	“Look blue, we have a past.”</p><p>	“A past in which I want to forget about, and leave it alone.”</p><p>	“Well, that's just sad.  I thought we had fun.”</p><p>	“Until your mother threw me in jail, and you in a prison.  Now leave me alone.”</p><p>	“Never Area, never.”  He smirked before getting up and leaving the table.</p><p>	“Kurt, I should explain.”</p><p>	“You don;t have to.  Jean told me.”</p><p>	“She is such a gossip.”</p><p>	“She wanted to tell me, to varn me.  I told her that I liked you.”</p><p>	“Oh… well the feeling is mutual.”  You said, smiling at him. He smiled back before leaning over to kiss my cheek.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trigger warnings:</p><p>-attempted rape<br/>-stalking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next few weeks I felt like I was being followed.  I couldn’t pinpoint who it was, but I had a very good suspicion.  Kurt stuck close to me, trying to protect me and keep me safe, but even he couldn’t tell who it was.</p><p>	“Tell the Professor.”  Jean said one morning at breakfast.  “You obviously believe it's Graham, what if he starts following other students around?”</p><p> </p><p>	“What part of ‘i don't have proof’ do you not understand?” I said, shoving a piece of grapefruit into my mouth.  “I haven’t been able to see him.  He could be using his mutation.”</p><p>	At that moment, I felt as if someone was blowing on my neck and I turned so quickly you hit Kurt with my hair.</p><p>	“What?”  Scott asked, disturbed.</p><p>	“Someone just breathed on my neck.”  I said, looking around.</p><p>	“That’s it.  We need to tell the professor.”</p><p>	“What if I’m wrong?”  I said, looking back at Jean.</p><p>	“What if you're right?  Who knows what else could be going on with him, who else he could be stocking or watching.”</p><p>	“If i don’t have evidence-”</p><p>	“Is this because of your past?”  Scott interrupted, looking me dead in the eyes.  Or I thought so.</p><p>	“Maybe.”</p><p>	“Maybe, subconsciously you don’t believe anyone will believe you because of your past.  Because you were thrown into jail without any chance to collect evidence in your defense.”  Scott said.</p><p>	“Wow, you're actually really smart.”  I said, smiling at him.</p><p>	“Thanks.”</p><p>	I felt a hand run up and down my arm and let out a yelp of surprise.  Kurt pulled me into his side, baring his fangs at the thin air.</p><p>	“That’s it.  I’m telling the professor.”  Jean said, getting up, breakfast long forgotten.</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>	I was in the shower, enjoying the warm water on my skin.  It was getting colder outside and that affected me like it would any snake.  I had started to bundle up in clothes, stealing Kurt's sweaters as I had few of my own.  He found it adorable and had even bought me a beanie to keep my head warm.</p><p>	I finished washing, taking a few last seconds under the warm water before turning it off and reaching for my towel.  My towel… where was it?</p><p>	I peaked out from behind the shower curtain and found my towel nowhere to be seen.  I felt my heart plunge into my stomach as I noticed my clothes from earlier were gone as well.  I was starting to freak out, this had happened in prison right before I was shanked the first time.  I could hear pounding in my ears before a faint voice started to come towards me.</p><p>	I slipped and fell out of the shower, but I was too scared of what was going to happen.  I felt someone putting a towel over me and lay a hand on my shoulder.  I felt myself calming down, the pumping in my ear fading.</p><p>	“Easy Area, you're okay.  You're safe.”  Jeans calming voice washed over me and soon I was asleep.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>	“And you're sure you didn’t leave the items on the bed?”  The Professor asked, but he already knew the answer.</p><p>	“Yes.”  I said.  I had come to about an hour later and Jean had helped me get dressed and brought me to see the professor.  “I always have my towel there, if not then my clothes.  I never get dressed outside the bathroom before a shower.  I learned that in prison.</p><p>	Jean rested a hand on my shoulder for comfort.  I gently squeezed it, suddenly very glad we were friends.</p><p>	“And you think it graham?”  the professor asked.</p><p>	“Well-”</p><p>	“Yes,”  Jean interrupted me.  “Yes we do.  We have no evidence but he acted possessive over Area when we brought him here.  Kurt can attest to that.”</p><p>	The professor looked like he was thinking, and I kinda wish I could read minds.</p><p>	“Unfortunately, without proof i cannot confront him.  But i don’t wish to wait till there is proof.”</p><p>	“What happened to me?”  I asked quietly.  “I’ve never had that happen to me before.”</p><p>	“You had an anxiety attack.  The situation you were in brought back some bad memories that caused your body to panic.  Your panic was not in check, causing your body to have issues.  Lucky Jean here heard you.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I’m very lucky.”  I said smiling at her.  She smiled back, gently squeezing my shoulder again.</p><p>	“I will have you… let's say watched.  Jean is using her ability to see if it is Graham following you.  He might be invisible, but he can’t block our minds anymore.”  the professor stated.</p><p>	Jean and I nodded in agreement before she helped me back to my room.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	For the next week Jean and I walked everywhere together, and if I wasn't with Jean, Kurt stepped in and Jean kept an open mind.  At the end of the week we all filed into the library to hear the report.</p><p>	“He’s definitely following her invisible.”  Jean stated.  “I can hear him think about school and other things but not anything sinister.”</p><p>	“So all we have is that he is following me invisibly, but no concrete evidence that he’s the one who took my clothes.”</p><p>	“Did you ever find your clothes?”  Kurt asked, his tail wrapped around your arm protectively.</p><p>	“No.  they weren't in my laundry.  I can't find them anywhere.”  I stated, rubbing my arm gently.</p><p>	The professor watched my hand and nodded.  “Graham is stalking you, and that is something I cannot allow.  I will be talking with him today.  You are all free from your afternoon classes.  Enjoy the brief warm weather while you can.”</p><p>Kurt helped me up and I walked with everyone to the outside.  I sighed in happiness as the sun hit my face, warming my reptilian body if only for a moment.  Jean smiled at me and also enjoyed the sun.  however happiness cant last it seems.</p><p>“Hey there Area.”  I heard Graham's voice float over to me.  I tried to ignore him, closing my eyes and focusing on the sunlight.  “Come on, we both know you can’t ignore me.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean she cant try.”  Kurt said, his voice laced with hatred.</p><p>“Don't be angry at me blue, for now she’s your girl.”</p><p>I looked over at him, baring my fangs at him.  He looked a little spooked but recovered quickly.</p><p>“No need for that Area.”</p><p>“Graham.”</p><p>We all turned to look at the professor who made a motion for Graham to follow him.  I felt Kurt pulled me to him, tail wrapped around my waist protectively.  Graham wink at me before sauntering away.</p><p>“HE won't be walking like that for long.”  jean stated.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	I was sitting on the couch in  the library, reading a book when it was yanked violently out of my hand.  Graham enclosed me in his arms, leaving me nowhere to run.</p><p>	“You ratted me out?”</p><p>	“Piss off graham.  You were stalking me.”</p><p>	I felt a sting on my face as his hand connected with my face.  I could taste blood in my mouth.  I looked back at Graham, intending to fight but he was gone.  Damn his mutant power.</p><p>	My book lay forgotten, my mind angry, and my body cold. I went to do the one thing that could help all.  Take a shower.  Was it my best plan?  Of course not.</p><p>	I turned the shower to the appropriate temperature, making sure it was hot before I stepped in.  I let the water run down my head and over my body.  I was pissed off, he had slapped me but wasn’t man enough to stay and get his ass beaten.  Wimp.</p><p>	I was lost in thought when my shower curtain was literally ripped off the rod, making the rod fall and make me yell.  I tried to cover myself but two hands grabbed me and pinned me against the shower wall.</p><p>	“Let go!” I screamed, bringing my knee up in hopes of connecting with some sort of body part.  I heard a grunt before the hand on me loosed.  I tried to make a quick getaway but I slipped and fell to the ground.  I hit my head, leaving things fuzzy.  </p><p>	“There you go.  Nice and compliant.” I heard Graham's voice singing into my ear.  I felt a hand on my arms again.  I tried to move and do nothing but my brain wasn’t sending signals anymore.  </p><p>	Suddenly time froze.  I saw Kurt's tail fly forward and grab Graham and suddenly I no longer had any weight on me.  Next thing I knew , time had started again.  Jean layed a towel on me.</p><p>	“What is it with showers?”  She asked, and I knew what she meant.  She helped me up and grabbed some sweats for me, helping me change.</p><p>	“Where?”  I asked before I realized that Kurt was gently touching my cheek.</p><p>	“He struck you!”  Kurt said, his anger apparent.</p><p>	“Kurt, don't squeeze too hard, we can't kill him.”  the professor's voice hovered into my ear.  I looked over to see Graham naked with Kurt's tail wrapped around his throat.</p><p>	“He deserves it.”  Kurt said.</p><p>	I gently took his hand and shook my head.  He loosened his tail just enough.</p><p>	“Graham it is clear you are not someone I can teach or have in my school.”  the professor said.  “I have already alerted the police.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	It took all winter but Graham was put into a maximum security prison, the same one I went to.  I didn’t have high hopes for him.</p><p>	I sat outside, enjoying the warmth on my face after a long winter when Kurt sat next to me.  Kurt had been my rock through the entire process, keeping me steady.  </p><p>	I leaned into his side as he wrapped an arm around me.  We had officially started dating about a month back, everyone knew that we were an item.  What was best was that some of the smaller children had finally come to like me.  Asking me for help with school work and issues that needed resolving.  I was fitting in finally.</p><p>	“It’s all over.”  Kurt said, smiling at me.</p><p>	“Yes it is.”</p><p>	“I uh… wanted to talk to you about… sex.”  Kurt said, his face purple.</p><p>	“Uh okay, what about it?”</p><p>	“Well i know that sometimes a trauma like that can cause a person to have issues with intercourse down the line.”</p><p>	“Have you been talking to Scott?  You sound like Scott.”</p><p>	Kurt smiled.  “I asked him for his advice.  I want you to know that there is no pressure from me.”</p><p>	“We’ve only been dating a month.”</p><p>	“Yes, yes I know.  But honesty is key in a relationship.  I just want you to know that there is no pressure, I can wait.”</p><p>	“Kurt, you have to be one of the kindest mutants, no persons, i have ever met.”</p><p>	He smiled before gently kissing me.  We pulled away and sat there, enjoying the warmth of the sun after a long winter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>